


If that's what they're called.

by orphan_account



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re asking why we don’t wear skirts?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	If that's what they're called.

"Shinji-kun," Shinji paused as he was buttoning up his shirt, and turned to Kaworu, who was practically hanging out the window, people-watching. "How come we don’t wear those?" the brown haired boy finished his shirt and slid over to the window to see what Kaworu was talking about. He frowned when he followed the pale boy’s gaze to a group of girls who went to school with them, in their uniforms.

"You’re asking why we don’t wear skirts?" he pressed, making sure he wasn’t mistaken.

"If that’s what they’re called, yes."

"Because they’re for girls!" Kaworu propped himself up on an elbow and pursed his lips toward Shinji.

"So? They look comfortable," Shinji felt his ears burn and he shook his head. Kaworu looked up to him with determined, red eyes. "I want to wear one of those, Shinji-kun." Dirty images were trying so hard to pry into Shinji’s brain, and he shook his head and gave a weak, ‘no, Kaworu-kun’ before wandering towards the door to put his shoes on.

"Come on, get dressed, we’re going to be late…" he murmured, fanning his hot face as he sat down. Kaworu made a disappointed noise and hastily shoved the bottom of his shirt into his pants and slipped his belt on.

&&&

"K-Kaworu-kun, what- where did you get that!" Kaworu was seated on Shinji’s bed, long, slender, pale legs crossed over the other, wearing-!! Wearing the girl’s uniform! He wore a pleased smile and he stood up, spinning around once.

"Don’t I look nice?" Shinji slapped a hand to his forehead, face quickly turning red.

"You look weird! Put your clothes back on!” the blue eyed boy squeaked, turning around. Kaworu frowned and came over to Shinji, pressing his chest against his back and wrapping his arms around his waist. Shinji immediately started to squirm.

"Do you not like it?" Kaworu asked in a low voice, resting his cheek against the brunet’s shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. More blood rushed to Shinji’s face and he grabbed Kaworu’s arms, prying them away and releasing himself from his grip.

"You just-! You look really weird!" Shinji turned to face him again. Geez, his legs looked so…soft and pretty. He shook his head, no, he was not thinking about Kaworu’s legs this wasn’t happening. He covered his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "Please just- put your clothes back on-" With a pout, Kaworu said, ‘okay’ and began to unbutton his top.

"In the bathroom!!!" Shinji shrieked and pushed Kaworu in the direction of the restroom.

"Yes, yes, of course."


End file.
